


History Repeating Itself

by Likemycoffee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack attends a wedding and has a sense of deja vu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating Itself

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Children of Earth so deviates from canon. I don't think that is a bad thing.

Jack closed his eyes and he knew he should feel happy. He was dancing with the man he loved – and he did love him very much. He held him close in his arms and breathed in his unique scent. They fitted together so well – so why wasn't he happy?

His eyes fell on the bride and groom dancing in each other's arms. Jack felt a small pang of sadness and he watched them sharing a tender kiss. They looked so happy together. It had actually been a very beautiful wedding in the end, Jack thought to himself. He continued to gaze at the happy couple; his eyes lingered; probably longer than he should have. He felt his lover stiffen in his arms.

Jack felt suddenly guilty – why did he keep doing this?

'Are you in love with him?' The question was whispered in his ear.

Jack's mind was suddenly thrown back across the years to another wedding; another bride and groom; another conversation...

'Are you in love with her, Jack?'

'What? What are you talking about, Ianto?'

'Gwen, Jack. You can't take your eyes off her. Why are you with me if you wish you were with her?'

'Yan, it's not what you think. I don't want to be with Gwen.'

'You're lying. You've been staring at her all day.'

'Yan – there's something about me that you don't know...'

~~~~

Jack looked at the young man in his arms. He saw hurt and confusion in his face. Jack felt another pang of guilt.

'No, Chris. I'm not in love with him.'

'You want to sleep with him then. You keep staring at him, Jack. You're always watching him. Don't think I haven't noticed.'

'I know – you're right. I am always watching him. I keep trying to stop myself but I can't help it.'

'So you admit you have feelings for him? For God's sake, Jack. He's just gotten married to Katie – you know Katie? Nice girl, works in the supermarket?'

Jack sighed.

'I'm not in love with him and I don't want to sleep with him, Chris. But you're right. I do owe you an explanation...'

~~~~

Ianto and Jack were outside in the grounds of the hotel. Ianto was sitting on a bench overlooking the beautifully manicured lawn. Ianto was really upset. He was trying to hide it but Jack could tell; and in all honesty Jack couldn't blame him. But Ianto needed to know. He needed to understand.

Jack gazed at him and was struck by his beauty. Ianto Jones was the most incredible person Jack had ever known and he owed him the truth. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. He handed it to Ianto.

'What's this?'

'What does it look like?'

'It looks like a wedding photo – of you. I didn't know you were married.'

'Her name was Elizabeth West. We met in 1907. She became Elizabeth Harkness six months later.'

'You did work fast.'

Jack smiled sadly, lost in his thoughts.

Then Ianto's eyes fell upon the face of the woman sitting in the chair – up until that point his focus had been solely upon Jack standing behind his bride. When he saw her face he let out a shocked gasp...

~~~~

Chris was waiting for Jack to explain. They sat at a table in the back of the reception hall. Nobody was close enough to hear their conversation even if they wanted to.

Jack looked deep into his lover's blue eyes and tried not to think of the other pair of blue eyes that were so often in his dreams.

'I've lived for a long time,' Jack began. He wasn't sure how to go about this.

'I know.'

'I've loved and been loved by a lot of people.'

Chris nodded.

'I've been married before.'

'I know Jack – to Elizabeth; but what does this have to do with...'

Jack held up his hand and Chris stopped talking.

'Please, just hear me out.'

'Ok.'

'I've been married twice. The first time you know about. It was in 1907 to Elizabeth. After she died I was heartbroken – I never wanted to fall in love again. But eventually of course – I did. I married again in 2010; to a man. His name was Ianto Jones.

Chris's mouth dropped open...

~~~~

'It's not her, Ianto.'

'But Jack – I don't understand. It looks just like her.'

It was true. The woman in the picture was almost identical – but she didn't have a gap between her teeth.

'The woman in that picture is Elizabeth Harkness. She died in 1915 – our daughter Mary was 5 years old.'

'You had a daughter?'

'Yes, Yan I did; and a grand- daughter and a great grand- daughter. The female genes are obviously very strong.'

Ianto didn't say anything for a moment but Jack could see the wheels turning in his brain.

'Jack – are you trying to tell me...'

Jack nodded.

'The latest in the line of Harkness descendents became Mrs. Williams this afternoon.'

~~~~

'Ianto Jones,' Chris repeated. 'Your husband's name was Ianto Jones? That is too much of a co-incidence even for you.'

Jack smiled sadly.

'His mother wanted a traditional family name.'

Chris's eyes gazed across the room to where Ian Jones was now dancing with his new bride.

'So – Ian's what? To you I mean. How is he related?'

'He's my Ianto's great-great-great- great- great nephew.'

Chris nodded slowly taking Jack's revelation in. He knew that he should be used to Jack's surprises by now but this one he hadn't seen coming. All these months he'd been worried that Jack wanted to sleep with Ian. How wrong had he been?

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the worn leather album that he never went anywhere without – Ianto had made it for him as a wedding present. Some people might think it strange – giving your husband photographs of his past lovers. But Jack knew that it had been Ianto's way of saying that he accepted Jack had loved before him and would love again after he had gone. Jack had added to the album over the years – it contained pictures of everyone he'd ever loved.

Jack turned to the page he was looking for – his and Ianto's wedding day. He passed the album to Chris who took it and studied the picture.

'Wow – you can really see the resemblance.'

'I know – sometimes it gets too much for me – they look so much alike. He reminds me so much of Ianto.'

'So that's why you've been acting weird? You really don't want to sleep with him?'

Jack shook his head.

'No – he may look like my Ianto but he's not my Ianto – and besides why would I want to sleep with him when I've got you?'

Chris blushed slightly.

'I love you, Jack.'

'I love you, too.'

~~~~

'Does she know?' Ianto asked.

Jack slowly shook his head.

'She has no idea.'

'Why, Jack? You have family out there. Don't you want to know them?'

'Of course I do, Yan. But how can I? If I did then people would find out about me – I can't take that risk. I have to protect them. If people found out what they are to me...'

He broke off suddenly upset. Ianto jumped up and wrapped his arms around Jack.

'Ssh, Cariad it's ok.'

'I haven't just abandoned them, Yan. I look out for them – they just don't know it. I've been watching over Gwen since she was a baby.

'When she first found out about Torchwood I retconned her to keep her safe – I didn't want her involved in this life – it's too risky. But she kept pushing; I thought I'd be better able to protect her if I had her working for me.'

'But Jack – you must get so lonely sometimes. Gwen would understand you know if you told her the truth.'

'I wish I could, Yan. I really do – but it's too late. It would do more harm than good to tell Gwen the truth now. Please don't say anything to her.'

Ianto nodded. He didn't agree with Jack but he had to respect his wishes.

~~~~

Jack and Chris were preparing to leave the party. Chris had gone to collect their coats when Ian Jones made his way towards Jack.

'Hey,' Ian said.

'Hey yourself,' Jack smiled. 'Where's your beautiful bride?'

'Gone to get changed; she is beautiful isn't she?' Ian was clearly more than a little tipsy.

'That she is,' Jack agreed.

'I love her so much, Jack.'

'I know – she loves you too.'

'Yeah – she does.' Ian smiled and once again Jack was reminded of the blue eyes that haunted his dreams even after all these years.

'Are you happy, Jack?' Ian asked him suddenly. Jack was slightly surprised at the question but he answered honestly.

'Yes, Ian – I'm really happy.'

'Good. Great Uncle Ianto would've wanted you to be happy.'

'I know,' Jack smiled.

Chris arrived back with their coats at that moment just as Jack said 'tell your mother I'll be round for Sunday lunch this week.'

Ian looked scared as he realised Chris had overheard Jack's comment. Jack smiled.

'It's ok Ian – I've told Chris everything.'

Ian looked relieved.

'Oh thank God. It's about damn time, you know.'

'I know,' Jack grinned. 'You know he was worried I wanted to sleep with you?'

'Ew,' Ian replied. 'Wouldn't that be like incest or something?'

~~~~

Jack and Ianto climbed into bed that night and held each other. They were too tired to do anything other than kiss. Ianto fell asleep in Jack's arms.

Jack watched his beautiful lover sleeping peacefully. He thought about what Ianto had said – he did have a family. He'd felt alone for so long but he had family out there. He'd had to protect them – but things were different now. Maybe Ianto was right; maybe he should talk to Gwen.

He ran his fingers through Ianto's hair as he slept. Ianto was so precious. Jack wanted to keep hold of him forever – but he knew that was impossible.

'I love you, Yan,' he whispered.

Then he closed his eyes and pictured the beautiful face of his deceased wife.

'I love you, Elizabeth.'

~~~~

Chris claimed that he wasn't tired all the way home but the second his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep. Jack smiled indulgently at his boyfriend – his first serious relationship since Ianto had died. Chris knew more about Jack than anyone alive – he knew almost as much about him as Ianto had – almost.

Jack wondered where their relationship was headed. He couldn't help but notice how history was repeating itself. He remembered proposing to Ianto a year after Gwen had married Rhys. Were he and Chris heading in the same direction? Jack's eyes fell upon the photograph on his bedside table – Jack holding a tiny baby – Amelia Harkness- Webb; Gwen Cooper's great- great- great grand-daughter; Jack's family.

Of course in the end he had listened to Ianto and told Gwen the truth. Whenever he looked at the little girl in that picture he was so glad that he had - he had become part of a family again. Ianto had been right - but then, when had Ianto ever been wrong?

For the first time in a long time Jack smiled at the thought of the future. He placed a soft kiss on Chris's lips.

'I love you,' he told him.

Then Jack closed his eyes and said goodnight to the two other people he had loved – and still did love – with all his heart.

'I love you, Elizabeth. I love you, Ianto – goodnight.'


End file.
